The application of fluidized catalyst techniques for effecting chemical reactions embodying the distribution of heat and/or the disposal of undesired reaction heat has long been accepted as a major processing tool of the petroleum and chemical industry. For example, it has been proposed to use the fluidized catalyst technique in the exothermic reactions of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, the known Oxo process as well as others for the disposal of generated heat. In the fluid catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons, the fluid catalyst conveys heat generated in the catalyst regeneration zone to the hydrocarbon conversion zone wherein the conveyed heat is given up by converting hydrocarbons admixed therewith to form more desirable hydrocarbon products such as gasoline. In these various fluidized catalyst operations, disposal of the reaction heat has been accomplished by different techniques including the transfer of heat to cooling coils, and indirect heat exchange with fluidized catalyst particles or reactant feed streams and product streams.
The conversion of lower alcohols, such as methanol, to intermediate ether products followed by conversion of the ether product to one or a combination of products comprising olefins and/or aromatics has been the subject of several patents. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,483; 3,931,349; 3,969,426; 3,998,899; 4,013,732; 4,035,430; 4,044,061; 4,046,825; 4,052,479; 4,058,576; 4,062,905; 4,071,573; 4,076,761; 4,118,431 and 4,138,440. These patents and others have been considered in the preparation of this application.
Some other patents given consideration include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,526; 2,571,380; 2,627,522; 2,920,940 and 3,151,944. These patents relate to fluidized catalyst bed systems in general.